numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Why am I so, so strict and angry about TWOW and DML logic?
Well, look no further. TWOW So it all started in... probably MLG-Add Comic and Starshot Levelworld. Two occurances, both in Super Book Things wiki, the ripoff of my secret hidey place. The "MLG-Add Comic" was literally just a ripoff of MLG-Add Comic which due to the elements was used for SSLW. It's not bad, it's just that it straight-up rips off MLG-Add Comic's aspects. UNFORTUNATELY: Back then, TSRITW was pretty much ragin' about me and decided it was a good idea to make only Teachers, TWOW, and Riddle School characters be able to be used, making it possibly the worst rule in all FAC history. AND HE TOOK UP TWELVE BOOKS. Fortunately I got a Midnight Light Book. I had no knowledge about anything mentioned above so he told me to look at the TWOW wiki. Some people are still braindead even if they look at the wiki. However, this inspired me to turn SSLW into a FAC title and I called it a Free-Add Epic. One day, somewhere in August 2018, TSRITW got mad at me probably because I didn't add gimmicks or whatever it was. So he made an EXTREMELY stupid rip off, which is literally, like "MLG-Add Comic", is the edited title for Starshot Levelworld, this time in reverse instead. I abbreviated this to WLSS, but I forgot what it's called in full. He basically called the elements in the original SSLW by their old names (though I kinda was the one to change it) and colored them in their old colors. You'll basically see the worst "1ne 2wo 3hree" cliche ever; you are forced to do that cliche. Needless to say, that comic was the shortest. EVER. In other words, this used the worst element ever; LEGENDARY. Additionally, the... Aid-l-row-level Aid-e-pelt-tab ripped off the Battlepedia Levelworldia because it's literally the reverse of it. And in this comic, CRASH TREES ARE ONCE MORE THE MAIN ENEMY! THIS TIME, THEY HAVE BRAINS, AND SOMEHOW DECREASED IN DESIGN! But that's offtopic as we go to the MAIN reason why I went so uptight on TWOW logic; this. You'd be wondering where the logic comes from, but as far I remember... *Spicy > Royal comes from Spicyman33 beating QwerbyKing in votes. *Spicy < Flashy comes from Dragon Mania Legends, which inspired me to inspect that game. *Green < Blocky comes from... well, it turns out, Blocky WAS THE ROCK ELEMENT. He said roots have a hard time going through rock. Well guess what? You're wrong. *Green > Ballistic and Ballistic > Spicy because of... RGB?! Also, Ballistic was related to balls because it had the word ball in it. In a similar manner, the previous robot element in ADFAC was called "Sixix (6ix)" because of those robotic sixes. *Royal > Sunny because kings wanted to dominate the sun. SERIOUSLY? *Royal < Green because of that "QwerbyKing gets kicked by the Cannibal God". *Dark > Spicy & Sunny. Sunny because of black light (uhh excuse me) and spicy for some random reason. In addition, there was a funny part when Saranctha used to be in my chats with Battle where Saranctha and Battle had a "plant slices ninja in 'merica, and ninja slices plant in russia" thing. But yeah, Deletd got the fuel going even more... and I was DONE WITH IT. Dragon Mania Legends Let's be honest; it's the worst ever source of logic that I won't be able to even go over. TSRITW is a big fanboy of this and guess what? He happens to call it cool... because. But let's go over stuff which is dumb about it. *Rancid weakness chart. *Stupid typings. *Possibly is ripping off DragonVale. The Shadow and Clover Dragon look WAY too much like the ones in DragonVale to me. WIP BONUS THINGS: Why do I end SSLW all the time?! Well, it's time to try and make this up by going back to the original way SSLW was done! No, seriously. I think that's the only way to correct this. AND IT ADAPTS ALL ELEMENTS IN PREVIOUS FACS INTO THIS!!! Except the original remix, which was not good. Category:Blog posts